It has become increasingly difficult to track computing equipment and other devices in datacenters and other locales. Each device is typically installed in an enclosure and many enclosures occupy a floor or multiple floors in the typical large datacenter. Monitoring the devices in each enclosure is possible but physically locating the devices can be challenging. Even if the devices are installed in a datacenter according to a map or other layout, it is likely that this layout will change over time as systems grow, devices are replaced and reconfigurations of the systems are made.
Quickly identifying the devices becomes a more complex task than previously due to volume of devices and computers in a location. With racks and racks of equipment in a computer room, it may be necessary to scan the devices in each rack manually to identify a particular device. This may not only be time consuming but futile in the event a person is searching for a device that unbeknownst to him or her has been previously moved from one location to another.
Efforts have been made to create devices with RFID tags built into the device to improve or automate locating a device. Unfortunately, this requires that every device has an RFID tag and the tag is compatible with the tag reader being used for all of the other tagged devices in an enclosure or location. Further, it also requires that the tag on the device operate correctly otherwise a malfunctioning tag or reader may make it appear that a device has disappeared or at least is not in the expected location. Those legacy devices missing an RFID tag need an alternate solution to accurately track the devices and provide a robust asset tracking capability.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.